<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"If you're feelin' spent, when it's heavy on your chest" by shuttymcshutfuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802532">"If you're feelin' spent, when it's heavy on your chest"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttymcshutfuck/pseuds/shuttymcshutfuck'>shuttymcshutfuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 :) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), honestly not much to tag, martin gets overwhelmed and jon is there for him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttymcshutfuck/pseuds/shuttymcshutfuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What Martin saw when he opened his eyes almost made him cry. There was a blanket fort in the middle of the room. Martin turned to Jon with tears of joy in his eyes."</p><p>or<br/>Jon makes Martin a blanket fort in the safe house and Martin gets a bit emotional.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 :) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"If you're feelin' spent, when it's heavy on your chest"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back to day 3 of fictober (I know I'm late but only by a few minutes)! I hope you enjoy this little JonMartin fic and as always if there's anything you think needs to be tagged just let me know! :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just a few more steps.” Martin had spent the past two hours stuck in their bedroom while Jon was reading a statement or so he thought. That was until Jon stuck his head in instructing Martin to take his hand and close his eyes. He was slightly hesitant at first but he knew Jon wouldn’t do anything bad so he grabbed his hand and let Jon guide him. </p><p>“Jon, where are you taking me?” There was a slight fear in Martin that Jon was planning to drag him outside in his pyjamas but he couldn’t wipe the shy smile off of his face. Jon was never one to be that spontaneous so all of this out of the blue was really not something Martin was used to.</p><p>“Just hold on! And…. Open!” What Martin saw when he opened his eyes almost made him cry. There was a blanket fort in the middle of the room. Martin turned to Jon with tears of joy in his eyes.</p><p>‘You did this? For me?”</p><p>“Yeah, do you like it?” Jon rubbed his arm sheepishly, blushing slightly. Martin wrapped his arms around him.</p><p>“I love it Jon, thank you.” Martin pulled back but held onto Jon’s hands. “Come on, let’s head inside.”</p><p>“You go inside, I’m going to finish making some tea.” Martin nodded softly and let go of Jon’s hands. The inside of the fort was even better. Jon had strung up fairy lights so the whole inside had a soft glow that made it feel so nostalgic. His laptop sat near one end with a dvd drive attached to it, the other end stuffed up with pillows and soft blankets. As Martin curled into one of the corners he couldn’t help but let the tears fall.</p><p>“Martin, where do you want me to put your te-Martin, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”</p><p>“I’m okay, I’m just-” He took a deep breath. “I’ve been so stressed re-recently and I keep f-feeling like it’s only a m-matter of time before the lo-lonely comes back for m-me and I-I kept trying to keep it all to-gether for you but-”</p><p>“Martin, breathe. It’s okay, I’m here. You’re never going to be lonely again. You don’t have to hide your feelings from me. I’d never want you to keep it all in.” Jon pulled Martin into his arms and with the pressure of the hug and the smell of Jon, Martin slowly felt himself relax. He could hear Jon whispering sweet nothings to him and they just sat there until Martin pulled back.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Jon” Martin couldn’t meet Jon’s eyes.</p><p>“Why?” He felt Jon’s hand on his and he finally looked up.</p><p>“Just, you did something so nice and I ruined it by getting all emotional.”</p><p>“You did nothing of the sort.” Martin felt Jon’s hand come up to his cheek and softly wipe away the tear tracks with his thumb. It was always intimate moments like this that made Martin melt, proved to him that he was truly here.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“We can still watch movies under here, if anything all you did was make the tea cold but I can heat it up again. Don’t fret, love.” </p><p>“Okay,”</p><p>“Now, pick a movie while I go heat up our tea. I’ll be right back, okay?” Martin just nodded and started looking through the stack of dvds that sat next to Jon’s laptop. They spent the night curled up together under the fort and it wasn’t long until Martin was fast asleep with his head on Jon’s chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>